


Watching

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuckolding, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka and Ren are both summoned to Hux's quarters. Ren makes an assumption about Hux's intentions for them and persuades Mitaka that they should start without Hux.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice:
> 
> 5. **Humiliation | Cuckolding** | Body Swap

“Why are _you_ here?”

Mitaka startled and swallowed as if he was in Hux’s suite without permission. He stood to attention. “Sir! General Hux asked me to wait for him in his quarters.” 

Kylo Ren loomed over him, black cloak and helmet only making the man look even taller and wider than Mitaka knew he already was. A breathy rasp came from the helmet and Mitaka realised Ren was sniggering.

“I’m sure he did. Now, can you think of any reason, any reason _at all_ why the general would have requested that we _both_ await his pleasure?”

Mitaka tried to look into the eye-slits where Ren probably looked out, although Mitaka had no idea how the helmet actually worked and had never dared ask. “Um, sir?”  
“Lieutenant?”  
“What did you mean, if I may ask, by _await his pleasure?”_  
Ren loomed again. “I mean exactly what the words imply. Hux has brought us both here for _his pleasure._ I think he misinterpreted my comment to him that I wanted to know what the sith he sees in you. Perhaps he intends to make me witness his rapturous pleasure or—”

Mitaka reddened. He saluted and walked toward the door. “Sir, please excuse me.”  
“Halt!” Mitaka had no choice but to obey because his legs froze of their own accord. “I have not dismissed you. You will stay.” Mitaka felt his muscles release and he stumbled. He recovered and turned to see Ren scrutinising him.  
“Yes, sir.”  
”I think I would like to find out for myself.”  
“Sir?”  
“What Hux sees in you. He lets me fuck him because he thinks it will make it harder for me to kill him when the time comes.” Ren shrugged. “He’s probably right. But what hold do you have over him? Or are you just trying to fuck your way to the top too?”

It was hard for Mitaka not to vent his anger. Seething, he gritted his teeth and clasped his hands behind his back so tightly that his fingers ached.  
“I happen to _admire_ the general. I am flattered that he chose me to be his—”  
“Fuckpuppet. You’re his current, favourite, animated sex toy. He doesn’t care about you, just what you can do with your cock and your mouth. You are clinging to the misguided fantasy that there’s a happy ever after for you. You’re doomed and you don’t even know it.”  
“That’s not true!” Mitaka’s voice got louder and he glared at his masked tormentor. “I know what I am to him. I know it will end — soon probably — and I’ll be transferred somewhere far enough away to ensure my discretion. I accepted those terms the first time he seduced me.”  
“Huh.” Ren huffed and turned away. _“Seduced._ Usually he simply _propositions._ So you won’t mind if your beloved general told me I could have you too, if I desired you? Do you accept _those_ terms?”

Mitaka stared at Ren, a sudden surge of adrenalin making his stomach lurch and his joints slacken. Ren laughed. Behind Mitaka, seen by Ren but not by him, Hux watched from the doorway that led to his bedroom. 

Ren moved close to Mitaka and tilted his head with one finger under his chin. “Oh, I think you do, fuckpuppet. I think you’re wondering just how perverted it is that fear of this figure in robes and helmet turns you on. You’re thinking about how you want me to take you like this, and how tight you are, and whether I might hurt you. I promise you I can make it feel just right.”

There wasn’t much time to weigh up the pros and cons. Mitaka had already made his lack of exclusive claim over Hux clear some weeks earlier when Ren had inserted himself into one of their games. His mind flashed through the advantages of being the favourite of _two_ of the highest ranking officers in the First Order rather than just one (if Ren was telling the truth) and the disadvantages of Hux finding out that he was involved with Ren (if Ren was lying). Mitaka wondered if Ren would bother defending him if Hux disapproved.

He could always say that Ren mind tricked him into agreeing. 

Mitaka sighed. “Not here.”  
Ren walked over and held Mitaka’s head with both gloved hands. He leaned close and murmured through his voice unit, “Yes. Here. Now. I think the general deserves a little surprise. Maybe the sight of his favourite toy being used by his co-commander.” Ren’s hands slipped down to Mitaka’s throat and he gripped firmly without squeezing. “Don’t you think he’d appreciate hearing how his useless little slut of a fuckpuppet moans someone else’s name when he comes? It would serve him right for being late.”

Ren’s left hand remained at Mitaka’s throat while his right roved down Mitaka’s chest and stomach to cup around his groin. Ren stroked and squeezed. Mitaka responded with a whimper. Ren laughed softly. “I think I have your interest. Undress.”

Ren stepped back. Mitaka stripped quickly, leaving his clothes in a neat pile on the floor. When he stood naked, Ren issued another order, “Lube.” Mitaka fetched it from a drawer and held it out. Ren shook his head and tutted in derision.  
“Do it yourself! You expect _me_ to get a cum-hungry cockslut like you ready?”  
“No sir,” replied Mitaka. “The general instructed me to be ready when I arrived.”  
Ren took off his gloves and stroked his hand over Mitaka’s arse. He probed into the cleft and smiled as his finger slipped around the base of a plug. He grasped it and pulled it partway out. Mitaka sucked in a sharp breath. Ren laughed then pushed it back into place. 

“On your knees. Get me hard. Use your mouth for something useful for once.”  
Ren disrobed only enough to get his cock out. Mitaka knelt in front of him and grasped the base of his half-hard member, holding it still so that he could get as much of it into his mouth as he could. Ren hummed in pleasure, the sound even more filthy through the mask than Mitaka could have hoped for. He slipped his fingers into Ren’s clothing and stroked under Ren’s balls. Ren thrust forward a little and Mitaka took him deeper, as deep as he dared, wondering if it would be bad manners to gag or choke. After a couple of minutes, Ren fisted his hand into Mitaka’s hair and pulled him off. 

“Kneel over the sofa. I want to fuck you where Hux usually sits.”  
Mitaka shuffled over to the sofa on his knees and rested his chest on the plush cushions. Ren knelt behind him. Mitaka heard the click of the lube bottle opening and felt the cold metal of Ren’s helmet by his cheek.  
“It’s intoxicating, you know? How much the fear that I might hurt you turns you on. Or the fear that your precious general might catch you with me and end you out of jealousy. Mmhmm you’d like that. Twisted proof that he actually cares about you.” Mitaka felt the plug eased out of his hole and the head of Ren’s cock slip into place. As Ren leaned into Mitaka and his cock slipped in slowly, Ren smirked at Hux and murmured to Mitaka, _”He doesn’t care about you at all. I’ve sensed his emotions and there’s nothing but ambition and self-serving greed. Has he promised you anything? Forget it. It won’t happen, slut. Especially not after he sees you like this.”_

Mitaka blocked out the stream of emotional abuse as best he could. He protested _”No! It’s not like that.”_ but Ren’s large hand covered his mouth and Mitaka fell silent, although he could have moved his head away. Ren thrust slowly, leaning on Mitaka’s back and pressing him into the sofa. The hand across Mitaka’s face stayed there and Mitaka sucked two fingers into his mouth, eliciting a deep rumble from the mask. Ren’s other hand slipped from Mitaka’s hip to his cock, clasping gently so that every time Ren’s hips rocked forwards and pushed into Mitaka, Mitaka in turn thrust into Ren’s fist. 

Ren moved faster, dragging his cock over Mitaka’s prostate again and again, and making Mitaka’s cock twitch in his hand. Mitaka felt his climax start to build and he groaned and gasped around Ren’s fingers. Ren stopped and took his hand away from Mitaka’s cock, rasping breaths coming from the mask. Mitaka thrust back against Ren and tried to move his own hand down to replace Ren’s around his cock, but Ren growled a warning and Mitaka froze.  
“Greedy cocksluts don’t get to come first. Both hands on the cushions. Now.”  
Mitaka grasped two handfuls of soft, blue fabric. Ren returned his fingers to Mitaka’s mouth.  
“At least you’re good at following orders.”

“Yes, he is, isn’t he?”

Mitaka couldn’t speak but his eyes opened wide at the sound of Hux’s voice coming from the doorway leading back to his bedroom. He twisted to look and Ren allowed it. Hux’s casual robe flapped open over his undershorts and he was barefoot.  
“Carry on.” Hux padded over and lounged on his sofa, next to where Mitaka’s chest and arms sprawled. He smirked at Mitaka, closed his eyes for a second and stroked a hand over his own cock, straining tight at his underwear. “Mmhmm. I said carry on. I’ve been watching the whole time and it really is surprisingly entertaining now I’m over the initial shock of seeing my… what did Ren call you? Fuckpuppet? Seeing _my_ fuckpuppet, my own sentient dildo, letting my _trusted_ co-commander use him like a whore. Not even a whore — they charge for the use of their orifices.”

Ren laughed and continued fucking Mitaka. He moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out and slipping back in deep. Mitaka closed his eyes tight and would have wept if it were not for a light touch that he recognised: Hux had reached over and was stroking his hair. He relaxed at the brush of Hux’s hand and swirled his tongue around Ren’s fingers, sucking gently and wondering if Ren would pick up on the signal.

He did. Ren’s cold, hard mask touched Mitaka’s ear and he spoke.  
“No. You don’t get your general’s cock. This is all about you and _me_ and how much a cock-hungry slut like you needs a proper hard fuck from someone who can wreck you.”  
Ren sped up and Mitaka concentrated on the sound of his breathing through the mask, the sound of skin slapping and slipping on skin, the little sighs from Hux beside him. He could smell Ren through his robes: a heady mix of sex and sweat and something almost earthy, almost aromatic, like bark and dried jogan fruit. His climax built again. Mitaka clenched his fists into the upholstery and tried thrusting back in time with Ren, wishing he could move just a little _harder_ or just a little _faster_ or _touch,_ and the tingling deep in his core spread into his shaft and up around the head of his cock as his balls tightened and—

Ren came with a few sharp thrusts and a groan that sounded like the deep rumble of an underground explosion through his voice unit. A large, warm hand wrapped around Mitaka’s cock and gave a few firm strokes. He came hard, heart pounding and breath gasping around Ren’s fingers. 

Ren stayed perfectly still for about a minute while his breathing returned to normal, then pulled back slowly and stood up. He left in the direction of Hux’s ‘fresher unit. Mitaka brought his hands over his head, turning his face away from Hux.

“Get up here.” Hux patted the sofa next to him then patted his lap. Mitaka sat back on his heels and groaned at the state of the sofa.  
“I’ll make an even bigger mess. I should go.”  
“I said get up here. Kayfour will see it gets cleaned up. Do as I command.”  
Mitaka hauled himself up and flopped onto the sofa with his head in Hux’s lap. Hux stroked his cheek.  
“How was it?”  
Mitaka snorted. “It was horrible and exciting and awful and wonderful and everything in between. I thought you were going to have me spaced when you joined in with the insults.”  
“Ha! And train another fuckpuppet? Oh! Too much?”  
Mitaka’s face crumpled and he grabbed a handful of Hux’s robe to stifle his sobs. “No,” he hiccuped out. “I just need a minute. All those horrible things he said! I started to believe them.”

“Mmm, well.” Hux sighed and patted Mitaka’s shoulder. “You know some of them are true. I will have a word with him about his manners. He ought to have cleared this whole activity with me before touching you.”


End file.
